The urea and urea compounds produced by heating of urea to produce urea condensation compounds, such as a mixture of urea, biuret, cyanuric acid and cyamelide, is known in the arts, but the use of these compounds with bio based compounds as a flame retardant is novel. The urea condensation compounds and their phosphorus and/or boron salts are used as flame retardant compounds in plastics and natural products. Urea and melamine were utilized as a flame retardant compound by Fracalossi, et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,131. Melamine was utilized as flame retardant compounds in polyurethanes by Yukuta, et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,875 and by Grinbergs et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,133. Amino phosphates was utilized by Blount in U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,113.
What is lacking and what is needed are useful inexpensive nitrogen containing organic compounds with a plurality of nitrogen moieties to be mixed with bio based compounds then reacted with polyisocyanates to produce novel flame retardant urethane products. What is additionally lacking are compositions having such urea compounds and/or their salts with bio based compounds employed therein.